Patent literature 1 discloses the following technique (pixel division driving): two pixel electrodes are provided in one pixel (corresponding to one primary color) of a liquid crystal panel; and when halftone is displayed, these two pixel electrodes are caused to have respective different luminances by controlling potentials of CS wires. This pixel division driving improves viewing angle characteristics of the liquid crystal panel.
Patent Literature 1 also discloses the following technique (two-lines simultaneous selection driving): two signal potential lines are provided for one pixel column; and two adjacent scanning signal lines are simultaneously selected. This two-lines simultaneous selection driving allows fast scan of the liquid crystal panel.